Stuck with you
by Bellatrix-Lestrange527
Summary: Late at night, when everyone has left, two are on there way out. What happens when the elevator breaks down with our two favorite detectives with no way out? [MacStella]
1. Chapter 1

Stuck With You

A/N: Sigh, just wanted to say that I don't own the characters, the setting, or anything else. So blah de blah, let's continue to the story.

* * *

Mac stacked the files he was working on and shut off his lamp. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and he was just going home. Most considered him a workaholic, but he just thought he was dedicated to his work.

On his way to the elevator, he noticed his partners light on.

"Stella, what are you still doing here?" he asked, stepping into her office.

"I could ask you the same question." She answered as she looked up to greet him.

"C'mon, I'll take you home." Mac deflected, gently pulling her by the arm.

He led Stella down the hallway, his hand gently placed on the small of her back where it was always found. Mac and Stella stepped into the open elevator, doors closing behind them.

"Have dinner plans?" She questioned as she turned to look at him.

"At three o'clock?" he replied. "No."

"Wanna go to Sullivan's?"

"I'd…"

Mac was cut off as the elevator suddenly and violently jerked before coming to a halt, throwing them both to the floor.

* * *

TBC! Please review, please, please. ………………………..please? 


	2. truth or dare

Stuck With You

A/N: Again, I don't own anything. Everybody gets the picture, so on with the story. I hope ya'll like this one. This is my first CSI: New York fic. Expect others. )

* * *

"Stella?" He called as the lights dimmed. "Stella, are you alright?"

"Fine." She whimpered, pulling herself into a sitting position.

Mac nodded in affirmation and reached for the emergency phone, calling security. Meanwhile, Stella removed her jacket and started to relax.

Sighing, Mac announced, "Of course we had to be the last people to leave. Even security's gone."

"So we're stuck here for the rest of the night?" She stated rather than asked.

"Yep." He answered as he lowered himself against the wall so he was sitting right next to her.

"I'm bored already." Stella complained, throwing her head back to rest against the wall.

He watched as she closed her eyes, sighing deeply. Mac also removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"Be thankful you're not claustrophobic. Think what a situation this would be." He said as he moved to the opposite side of the elevator, giving him a better view of her profile.

"Truth or dare?" Stella suddenly asked, finding something to amuse herself.

Mac looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Truth or dare, Stella? We're not teenagers."

"Pwease Mac? I'm really bored!" she begged in a whiny, childish voice.

Mac weighed his options carefully. Either choose truth and confess something embarrassing, or choose dare and _do_ something embarrassing.

"Truth." He said boldly.

Stella furrowed her eyebrows together in thought. He watched as a flicker of some emotion flashed through her eyes. It was, however, gone before he could analyze it.

"Are you really over Claire?" Stella asked with slight hesitance.

"I'm never going to stop loving her." Mac told her. "But yes, I'm ready to move on."

She smiled slightly and nodded her head in approval.

"Your turn, truth or dare?" he retaliated.

"Truth." Blurted Stella without a second thought.

"Are _you_ sure you're ready to move on after Frankie?"

"I'm getting there." She replied honestly. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Mac answered bravely.

He instantly regretted his choice. Stella now held a scary mischievous glint in her beautiful green eyes.

"I dare you…"

* * *

TBC……. Duh duh duh….. (Dramatic music) cliffhanger. Lol. 


	3. The perfect dare

Stuck With You

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Dare." Mac said bravely._

_He instantly regretted his choice. Stella now held a scary mischievous glint in her beautiful green eyes._

_"I dare you…"

* * *

_

"I dare you…" Stella broke off thinking.

She rested her chin in her hand, giving the usual thinking pose, tapping a solitary finger against her lips. 'God she's beautiful. I wonder what her lips would feel like against mine?' Mac thought as he watched her lips, licking his own unknowingly. 'Whoa, where did that thought come from?'

"Mac?" Stella called, trying to get his attention. "Mac!"

"What?" He replied as he snapped out of his trance.

"Did you even hear me?" She laughed audibly.

Stella had watched him study her silently. That was when she got the idea for her dare. It was perfect if she was right in what he was thinking.

"I said I dare you to kiss me." She requested, her eyes studying his intently.

"Excuse me?" Mac sputtered as he nearly choked on his own saliva.

"Kiss me, Mac." She now commanded.

* * *

A/N: I know I don't own them, so don't rub it in. Short chapter by the way. I'm sorry, I like to leave it with cliff hangers. Lol, don't be mad at me. 


	4. rescue from awkwardness

Stuck With You

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating regularly, I've had this huge research paper that's worth my whole language arts grade, and I've been having a battle with writers block. Oh and by the way, I think Mac sounds a little OOC in this chapter. Review!

* * *

Mac looked at her face, searching for any trace of humor or sarcasm. He didn't want to go through with her demands and be face to face with utter embarrassment if she didn't mean it.

The corners of her mouth quirked upward in a slight smile, sensing his discomfort. Small beads of sweat began to form on his hairline, making him look even sexier to her.

"I, um, I don't know, um, what you mean." Mac offered, stuttering like a nervous school boy talking to his crush.

"Mac, it was just a silly dare. Don't worry about it. You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Declared Stella, disappointment creeping into her voice.

The lump in Mac's throat decreased in size slightly with her statement, making it easier to talk. Did she really think it was a silly dare? Having the sudden awkwardness, the elevator became extremely silent.

"Stel," He started after a couple of minutes.

"Forget I said anything." Stella cut off, beginning to feel like she'd made a big mistake.

As if the heavens above could sense her distress, the lights in the elevator flickered on and it started moving again. Mac raised himself off of the floor and moved to help his friend. Stella, ignoring his hovering hand, helped herself up and moved to the doors, putting as much space as possible between them.

"Stella…"

"Mac, if this is going to make things awkward between us, then I'm sorry." She interrupted again as she turned her back to him.

"Stella, listen to me," Mac said, raising his voice.

He gently gripped her arm and spun her around, forcing her to face him. Mac placed on arm around her waist and the other hand cupping her cheek, pulling her in closer as he captured her lips with his own.

Stella wrapped her arms around his neck in reaction, pulling him as close to her as possible as Mac's tongue gently traced the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. Complying, she deepened the kiss as he pushed her against the back of the elevator.

They were so focused on their heated moment that they didn't hear the elevator ding or the doors open, revealing a shocked co-worker. Danny Messer stood stunned, watching his boss and friend make-out in the building elevator.

"I'll just, um, I'll uh just take the uh stairs…" He stuttered as he practically ran away.

"Want to take this somewhere more private?" Mac asked seductively.

"Your place or mine?"

End


End file.
